simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
SciFi 2016 Event
The the fourth major event of 2016 and the 22nd major event over all. It was released on August 16, 2016 and on September 20, 2016. Usually like other Major Events, it was divided into 3 Acts: * Act 1: August 16 - August 30 * Act 2: August 30 - September 13 * Act 3: September 13 - September 20 Quests Guide Act 1 For the first act, the main personal prize currency is Matter ( ) and is won by: *Doing the act related quests (33 for each task, regardless of the time; also Robo Burns related quest earns Matter too); *By sending the alternate Homers and Frank Grimes on 4h jobs at the PolyVac (33 for each Homer; 66 for Frank Grimes); *By playing the Polyvac minigame; *By tapping robots, scattered all over town (1 per robot, and 2 per robot on friends springfields; occasionally, the Cube (Anomaly) is visible in friends springfields; it pays 5 and 1 ). The PolyVac minigame can be played every 4 hours, and the main objective is to protect the PolyVac from the oncoming hordes of robots for 20 seconds. On the first act, every robot takes only one tap to be destroyed. The PolyVac can take only 5 hits before being destroyed for the next 4 hours. If the player is having troubles tapping the robots, he/she can use a flash that destroys every robot on-screen. 5 flashes are automatically awarded, and more can be obtained by buying them at the store or by, every 24 hours, collecting them at the Control Building. Starting this minigame automatically destroys every robot present on Springfield. Like usual, this event also brings crafting, although with some new stuff. First, there is only 2 crafting currencies for the entire event, Future Bucks ( ) and Robot Parts ( ). Second, levels of crafting returned from the Burns' Casino 2016 Event, with some tweaks. Now, crafting items (with Robot Parts only) also count towards the progress to the next level. For example, to pass from Level 1 to Level 2 it is needed 600 . To pass to the next level the player can spend the 600 Robot Parts on various crafting items or spend them whole to pass instantly to next level. Every item has a demo number associated with it, that goes from 1 to 11. A demo number is the number of times an item can be crafted with Robot Parts. Once the demo limit is reached the item can only be crafted with Future Bucks. Crafting an item with Future Bucks doesn't help with the level progress. New Content Returning Content Personal Prizes Crafting Daily Challenges During the event, new challenges were added following its thematic. This additions priority over the usual Daily Challenges, and the ones players always unless a dismiss used. *Will only appear if the player has unlocked the required character. Trivia * With this event's update a new strip of land expansions was added at the north-east of Springfield. * Most of the content from this event appeared in future episodes of the show, where Springfield and its residents have a different and futuristic look. Gallery File:SciFi 2016 Event App Icon.jpg|The app icon during the event. File:SciFi Splashscreen.png|The splash screen during the event. File:SciFi Store Banner.png|The store banner for the event. File:SciFi One Panel.png|The store panel for the event. File:Scifi Event Guide.jpeg|The general guide to the event. File:SciFighter Guide.jpeg|The guide to the defending the PolyVac. File:3D Printer Guide.jpeg|The guide to the 3D Printer. File:SciFighter Minigame Guide.jpeg|The guide to the minigame. File:Robot Parts Message.jpeg Category:Events Category:Major Events Category:SciFi 2016 Event Category:Limited Time Category:Level 5